Beginnings
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: A strange young woman comes into Yuko's shop late one New Year's Eve, carrying a baby. Who is she, and what does Watanuki have to do with her? R&R Rated T just in case


Ok, i updated the story because there were errors and my friend, RinKat and I kept adding onto the story. A further back story may be possible!

PLZ REVIEW

Miku: SWEEEEEEEEEEET. I'm an android created by people with cool hair!

Rin: now your starting to sound like Len...

Len: ROADROLLER!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own xxxHOLiC, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, or Hatsune Miku (wish i did...)

Mitsuki Yagami/Archangel Raphael belongs to RinKat (angel part not so sure about..)

**************************************************************************

Watanuki was cooking when he heard the door.

Once again, Yuko woke him up at One am to make Mochi for New Year's Eve.

It was exactly 11:00 pm and he was surprised to hear the front door open.

"I'll get it!" he called.

As he entered the hall, he heard hard, deep breathing, and soft sobs being emitted from the foyer.

_Probably that lady with the moving picture again._ He thought.

He was not at all expecting what he saw.

A young woman, probably in her early twenties, was kneeling in the door. She had almond brown hair in two curled pigtails and sapphire blue eyes, stained with tears.

Her gem earrings caught no light, and her soft pink dress was stained with blood. There was another figure behind her, a young man. He had ridiculous hair, and wore a white lab coat, also stained with blood.

The strangest thing of all was this woman was carrying a tiny bundle. Watanuki felt a tingle run up his spine when he saw a tiny hand poke out of the bundle. Pushing the hand gently back into the bundle she stood up.

"Please!" the woman's voice was cracking, but she still sounded confident. "where is Yuko-san?!"

"ah, uh, she's ah, just in the Futon. Let me- I'm Here."

Yuko's voice resounded.

As she turned the corner she gasped. "My god! Mitsuki, are you alright?!" the witch rushed to help the woman. "Yuko, she needs your help, The School(1) found out and the joined forces with Kaiba. We got here as fast as we could" the young man spoke "Yami's still trying to hold them off. We barely made it." Yuko shut her eyes and thought. Opening them she pointed at Black Mokona, "Mokona, go wake up Maru and Moro. Tell them to fetch the First Aid kit." she turned to Watanuki "Watanuki dear, after we get our guests into the Futon, please make them some herbal tea. I can tell that they've had a long day."

The three people managed to get the girl into the futon, where Maru and Moro helped dress her wounds. "i feel worse than i did than when my brother had that fiasco." Watanuki was puzzled. "Fiasco?" the woman smiled weakly. "yes, my brother was behind the Kira murders. He was such a baka, i told him not to get too involved, that the Tarot cards said something bad would happen, but no, he goes and gets himself killed."

she sighed, and smiled at the young man. "but enough about that, you're probably wondering who we are." Watanuki found himself staring at the young man with the hair. He couldn't help but feel that he knew him somehow. " Well, since you seem to have no idea who we are, i guess proper introductions are needed." she picked up the bundle, which proceeded to begin wailing. Watanuki cocked his head and adjusted his glasses. She handed the crying bundle to her companion. "My name in Yagami Mitsuki, and he is Motou Yugi." Watanuki then remembered. About four years prior, a young man entered the Duelist Kingdom and won, and a year later, he entered the Battle City tournament and won that as well. He was well versed in this history, because during these tournaments, his classmates would get real excited. "Oh, My Name is Watanuki Kimihiro. I'm Yuko's assistant." he grinned until he saw a ghostly figure of a much older Yugi float down and solidify. "oh good, you made it, Aibou!" Yugi smiled at the figure. Mitsuki looked at the "assistant", who had a look of terror on his face. "Hey, are you ok?" the new person asked. "You look as if you just saw a ghost!" Yuko chuckled. "that's because he saw you float in, Yami." Yami looked confused. "Watanuki has the power to see and attract spirits that has run through his family." the trio all let out an 'oooh' and laughed. "Well, then!" he laughed. "My real name is Atem, but you can just call me Yami." The bundle Yugi was holding erupted into a another, much louder, wail, and stuck it's arms out of the cloth. Yugi laughed. "Mitsuki, you forgot to introduce the whole reason we're here!" "Alright, alright, hold on." she looked at Watanuki "do you have any leeks?" he was caught off guard. "uhh, sure!"

on his way to the kitchen, Watanuki muttered under his breath. "leeks...why negi? Why not a bottle of milk or something." He returned with three whole leeks. Mitsuki said a thank you, and took one. She gave it to the bundle, whose tiny hand wrapped around the stalk. After a moments silence, there was some loud crunching. _What the Hell?!_ Watanuki thought. " Watanuki, meet the newest in android technology," Mitsuki said, undoing the cloth. " Vocaloid2, Hatsune Miku."

She appeared to be two years old. She had soft blue hair that short like a baby's. In fact she WAS a baby. Mitsuki put the tiny thing in his arms. After finishing the leek, she stared up at him with beautiful teal eyes and laughed. And then she hiccuped. Using a tea towel, he patted her back until she burped. Sitting her on his lap, he looked at the girls back. Two tattoos of wings were put there, and the surrounding area was red and puffy.

"Why did you do this?" he became angry

Mitsuki sighed sadly.

"you do not know this but, what is laying before you is one of the greatest feats in science ever created."

"that doesn't give you the right to go and tattoo a two year old!"

Yami put a hand on Watanuki's shoulder.

"it serves a purpose, that you should know about."

"What is she?"

"She's an android."

he left out a breath, and began in a know-it-all voice, "well there are persocoms everywhere these days, what's so different about this one?"

"She can sing."

"well, anyone can program it to do that."

"you are missing the point. _She_ is not an 'it'. She is a Android who has a mind and soul of her own, and really sings. She is not 'programmed' to sing, she can sing, and has to sing when she becomes old enough."

Watanuki was taken aback.

An android that thought and felt for itself?

That sounded like something out of a science fiction manga.

"then why is that tattoo there?" he asked as the little android played with Yugi's hair.

Mitsuki sighed, winced a little from her wound, and spoke in a serious tone. "Tenshi-san." as soon as she spoke those words, tiny wings sprouted from the child's back. She flew up, did a loop-de-loop, and landed on her bottom with a 'plop'. Mitsuki stared at Yuko with a serious face.

"She is the reason i am still among the living right now."

Watanuki gasped. Yuko's expression did not change. " Yuko, the reason I am here is because i have a wish for this girl."

Mitsuki stared at Yuko determined. "go on."

"This girl's 'father' had a little boy and a little girl. The were hit by a truck. I was there and saw the whole thing. I decided i should use my genius in robotics to build him some new children. They were completed and christened Tobio and Usako, the names of the original children. The twin stars project, as we called it, was relocated to Kaiba Corp. after our client became dissatisfied with his children because the couldn't grow, he deactivated them and gave them back. We destroyed our research and blueprints for Miku, because we knew that the CEO was planning to mass-produce her for pigs who wanted throw-away girlfriends(2). Then we stole Miku, and ran to The School where we added onto Miku, giving her wings, and the ability to grow. My wish is for you and Yuko to raise her until she is old enough to go and do something good for everyone."

there was a long silence after the woman's statement, when finally Watanuki asked:

"like what?"

"Ascending the Lunarian(3) throne, among other things."

Watanuki was very surprised.

"WHAT."

"Yes i know it sounds insane, however there is a reason."

"Tell me. Everything" Watanuki looked serious.

Mitsuki, Yugi, Yami, and even Yuko proceeded to tell the legend of the guardians. The story of the princess of the moon kingdom, Serenity, and how she was reincarnated into a "normal" girl Usagi (4), and how she died protecting the country.(5) This turned out to be several stories about Multiple notable women and the things they did to become notable.(6)

Watanuki smiled and put the now sleeping Miku in his lap.

"I've always wanted a sibling, and this will help me in the future."

Mitsuki then knew that she found the right people to take care of her.

"Mitsuki, time to go." Yami said

Mitsuki grinned and pointed up.

"if you ever need me just look up, you're bound to get something from me."

"I assume you know your payment?" Yuko said in a businesslike tone.

"You get to keep Miku, am i correct?" Yami asked.

The Witch smiled and nodded.

The trio was outside now.

Yugi and Yami held up their strange pendants and spoke.

"Great powers that be over the rising sun and falling moon, we beseech thee to come forth and pass your power to those chosen above all others. Seal away our past lives and thy shall create anew. Seek the child of Archangel Raphael, the daughter of the Erelim, and return her to her rightful place in the land of heaven, the kingdom of Elysium. Please, O wise and gracious being, take us to our proper realms to live in harmony with whatever thee has given us."(7)

There was a great flash of gold and white light. Suddenly, the Trio were different. Mitsuki had great big wings that were the color of snow on green grass.(8) Her dress was the same color with long sleeves and gold accenting at the neck, cuffs, and hem.

Yugi and Yami were total opposites however.

They wore the same Chinese jacket and pants (9), Yugi white with black accents and Yami black with white accents. (10) they two sprouted wings, each to his main color (11).

Before the trio flew into the shimmering portal above them, Mitsuki gave Miku a kiss on the forehead, marking her with a symbol. (12)

With a flap of their wings, each flew into the portal. Mitsuki was last, and she gave a casual salute to Watanuki. She flew in and the portal dissapeared.

Miku crawled over to her new family and began to crunch on another leek.

*****************************************************************

The numbers were for random references, in case you hadn't figured it out. :3

(1. The School is/are the main Antagonist(s) for the book series Maximum Ride WHIC YOU SHOULD ALL READ. X3

(2. "Pigs who wanted throw-away girlfriends" is from Android Humanity by KonekoEmmy, that story being the whole reason i rewrote this. I luv it, so you should go read it!

(3. Lunaria/Lumiere was the country i created for my Sailor Moon RPG, Lumiere being the existing country, Lunaria being the Moon Kingdom.

(4. Usagi/Serenity/Sailor Moon! In case you didn't know. :3

(5. She died climax of a battle when she and her lover, Juudai (Jaden) sacrificed themselves to stop the Void, my antagonist.

(6. all of my OC's are reincarnates this being the order: Usagi (Sailor Moon), Diamond (Pokemon), Angel x4 (an Angel 4 Rayman/Mimzy, an Angel 4 Naruto, an Angel for SSBB, and an Angel for H&Y), Naoko (Black Cat, YGO) and now Miku. (that was long.)

(7. Yami and Yugi's chant was spur of the moment. It is the mantra they use to open the gateway to heaven, or Elysium (once again THAT was spur of the moment.) after they leave, Mitsuki becomes apprenticed under Archangel Raphael as his replacement. She will take the name Raphael upon her mentors retirement. Yami and Yugi become gods! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! They create a city that is El Dorado and Atlantis combined. (more to come later!)

(8. basically a VERRRRRRRRY light green, almost white, with just a hint of green.

(9. a zipper-up jacket and pants with slits cut into them. Think two inches from the edge of the garment.

(10. they are inversions of each other. (Regular color/Negative color)

(. Yugi=White Yami=Black

(12. the symbol of a crescent moon and a flaming sun, with a star in between.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.


End file.
